The present disclosure relates generally to video processing, and more particularly, to coordinating the display of video feeds given limited processing power and screen availability.
Video cameras have been widely adopted for various functions including, for example, scattered asset management, order-maintaining for large buildings, and to promote service request response.
In some implementations, multiple video streams need to be simultaneously connected with a centralized control system. The centralized control system includes processors to view or analyze video streams, for example, to detect anomalous or unusual activities, events, and conditions. One or more processors are typically needed to process images or video streams from different monitoring devices within a limited time.
While monitoring installations, including cameras, produce many video streams, the installations have been placed in contexts with limited capabilities for monitoring the video feeds. The streams output by cameras are implemented in order to detect the occurrence of certain conditions/events. The detection of these conditions/events can be difficult due to, for example, the generally spatially heterogeneous distribution of conditions/events.
The images captured by the cameras are often busy and difficult to be simplified by image processing algorithms. It can be difficult for processors to look at changing images from scene to scene and identify conditions/events of interests.